


inseparable

by pretense



Series: KINKTOBER 2016 [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8452405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: When Travis' last summer ended, he’s got a backpack filled with all his necessities, nervous but ready to face the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DAY 21 - DOUBLE ~~(OR MORE)~~ PENETRATION  
> [Original post.](http://hopaiskalos.tumblr.com/post/152379687743)

At 18, the campers officially ‘graduate’. The lucky ones who live with their mortal parents are usually all set when the time comes. For the year-rounders, it's Chiron (and their godly parent, if they're feeling generous) who makes arrangements for their life outside of Camp Half-Blood.

Travis never expected much from Hermes. One of the graduated Demeter kids already offered him a place to crash, even a part time job to start him off. So when his last summer ended, he’s got a backpack filled with all his necessities, nervous but ready to face the world.

“How many times do I have to say it, Connie?” Travis plants his hands on both hips. “I can't take you with me. Not yet, anyway.”

“What am I supposed to do here?” Connor’s retort is matched with a kick at someone’s discarded Rubik’s cube. The cabin is empty save for the two of them, their half-siblings opting to give them some space. (There’s also the huge garage sale the Aphrodite kids are hosting and everyone wants a piece.) “We’re  _ always _ supposed to be together.”

“As amusing as it will be to kip on a couch with you, I'm already imposing too much on Katie as it is.” He sighs, offering a wry smile. When Connor still refuses to budge, Travis drops his pack and walks over, pulling his brother down to sit on his bed. Well, Connor’s bed now. “Con?”

“I don't want to be alone,” Connor mumbles, his face pressed into Travis’ shoulder.

“You won't be.”

The room temperature drops a few degrees, shadows shifting in a corner. Travis and Connor look up as Nico di Angelo emerges, serious expression lightened by the smile pulling at his lips.

“Nico!” The brothers jump up, pulling Nico into a big hug.

Connor ends up with his nose buried in wavy black hair. He breathes in, smelling salt, sweat, and the sun. “I thought you were on a quest in California.”

“That was a classified mission, how did you-?”

“Hush, Nico, we're hugging.”

Nico shakes his head and lets himself sink into their embrace.

 

“Are you really staying over at Katie’s place?” Nico asks once the three of them have relocated to the bed.

“I know it's far,” Travis says, one set of fingers buried in Connor’s hair while the other drums on Nico’s arm, teasing the tan line beneath his sleeve. “But she says there’s a job ready and waiting for me. I'm cashless and not exactly eager to live up to Dad’s epithet of Thief.”

“It's not the distance that worries me,” Connor mutters, looking up at Travis from where he’s pillowed on his shoulder. “She's had a thing for you since forever.”

“Is that right?” Travis raises a brow.

“It's obvious.”

“And you think I'll get with her just because you’re miles away? Your lack of trust wounds me, Con.” He tsks. “If anything, I should be the jealous one. You two are going to have so much fun without me.”

“Not more than usual,” Nico says, shifting up on his elbows. As if to prove a point, he pecks Travis’ lips, deep eyes looking meaningfully into a bright blue pair. “Con and I can visit whenever. Shadowtravel and all that.”

“And then you’ll exhaust yourselves?” Travis gathers the two teens closer. “No, thank you. I’ll miss you two a lot -- don’t think I won’t -- but this time, let me get my shit together first.”

“Can we at least send Iris messages since you don’t want us to visit?” Connor’s petulant tone is muffled with the way he has buried his face into Travis’ shirt.

“You  _ can _ visit.” Travis emphasizes the word with a brief squeeze on them both. “Just tell me in advance. Maybe even sleep over some time, when I get the hang of the place.”

Nico has another retort at the tip of his tongue but he’s held back (literally) by Connor’s hand wrapping around his wrist. They share a glance that has Nico slumping down, defeated, on Travis’ chest. He wriggles his hand until he can lace his and Connor’s fingers properly.

“Just imagine,” Travis speaks over the silence. “When I save up enough, I’ll take you out to proper dates. I’m sick of strawberry field picnics and canoeing. Let’s go to midnight screenings and road trips, spoken word nights, magic shows, Chinatown, anywhere you want.”

Another spell of silence, broken by Travis sighing, “It’s not the end of the world.”

“We know,” Connor replies in a selfsame breath.

“We survived two of those already.” Nico’s straight-faced expression morphs to a smirk when an unbidden chuckle spills from Connor. A splash of mirth colors the mischievous eyes that hold Nico’s gaze, Connor laughs again, louder this time and Travis’ chest rumbles with a similar laugh. Soon, all three of them have dissolved into a snickering pile of bodies squished together on a single bed, wheezing through half-finished quips.

Travis didn’t even know how tense he’d been until he was able to breathe freely, tears collecting at the corners of his eyes. He sniffs, gripping Connor and Nico tightly. His chest heaves, chasing another laugh but what comes out is a sob. Sandwiched between the two most important people in his life, Travis is consumed by tears. It doesn’t take long for Connor and Nico to notice, but by then the tears won’t stop and Travis is hiccuping.

Connor’s hand slips from Nico’s, now rubbing soothing circles over his brother’s chest. 

Nico pushes the curly bangs away from Travis’ face. Lips twisted in concern at the tear-stained sight before him. “Hey, Travis, it's okay…”

Travis hiccups, sniffing through a snot-logged nose. Hands wipe away his tears, warm lips pressing kisses to his ruddy cheeks.

 

The front door opens to boisterous laughter. A handful of muddy Hermes kids enter, passing a soccer ball between them. Their impish grins fall, hearing the unquestionable sobs filling their cabin.

“Uh…” One of the kids smartly begins.

“Travis?” An even less tactful one continues.

Travis blanches. Nico shakes his head. “Aaand we’re out.”

Before Connor can even ask where, shadows from under the bed rise and blanket the trio. He feels like he’s being pushed through a tube, hair whipping about his face. In a second it's all back to normal. He recognizes the interior of the Hades cabin, plush carpet under his back, torch lights burning gold along the walls.

“Thanks, Nico.” Travis sounds hoarse, shifting to a sitting position.

“You can cry here all you want, no judgments.”

“Yeah, I-I know I just--” Travis presses the heels of both palms over his eyes, hiccups subsiding. “I  _ wasn't  _ supposed to  _ cry _ in front of you guys.”

“Who can you cry on then?” Connor rises up to challenge him, tanned face blotchy with emotion.

“It's not like that.” Travis wipes his hand on his shirt before fitting it over Connor’s nape. “Instead of uselessly crying I thought it would be better for us to…” 

_ Oh _ . Connor’s eyes are wide, mouth slack as his brother molds their lips together. He has just about gathered his senses when Travis abruptly pulls back, wheezing.

“Stupid snot,” Travis curses, pinching his runny nose. A tissue box promptly appears beside him. He stares at Nico who all but pushes the box into his hand. “Where’d you get this so quick?”

“It’s on my bed. Duh.”

“Bedside comfort, I see,” Connor jests in Travis’ place, the latter busy with blowing out his nose.

Nico’s narrowed eyes only serve to highlight the color on his cheeks. “I’m a growing boy.”

“Well don’t grow up too fast.” Travis takes Nico’s hand, pulling the son of Hades to his lap.

 

Somewhere between kissing Travis, losing his pants, and Connor having the most sense to pull them all up to the bed, Nico wonders if growing up is really all that bad. The Stoll brothers seem to be enjoying this whole grown up business and he has to admit the sex has been great so far but…

“Are you sure I can put it in?” Nico hesitates, breath ghosting over Travis’ shoulder.

“Do it,” Connor grunts, flat on his back against the mattress.

“I can handle it, Nics,” Travis assures him, bending over a little more but not enough to let Connor’s cock slip out entirely.

Just looking at him fries every sensible thought in Nico’s brain. His cock already feels suffocated with the slick condom on, how much more would it be once he’s inside.He lets out a breath, tracing the curve of Travis’ spine with a feather-light touch before his hand settles on a trimmed waist. “Alright, relax.”

Travis feels the burn as Nico’s length squeezes in beside Connor’s, too hot, too big, bigger than he’s used to. He arches his back to allow a different angle, making it easier for the younger man to penetrate him. A hand brushes over his forehead and he blinks, not realizing he’d squeezed his eyes shut.

“Hey big bro,” Connor whispers, knuckles grazing over Travis’ cheek, fleeting touches wherever he could reach. “You okay?”

“I’m fine,” Travis says, kissing the digits skimming past his lips. “You feel so good inside me, Con. You good?”

“Yeah.”

Nico lets his arousal consume him, skin burning to the touch, cheek sticking to Travis’ back as the older demigod rolls his hips, sinking down on two dicks at once. Travis’ whole body shakes with the tremors of his moans. Nico moves what little he can but his knees are already so weak, drunk on the feeling of being connected so intimately with the Stolls. The  _ both _ of them, gods, it’s like Fate was trying to make up for the all his losses by giving him twice more than anyone. Connor’s hand finds Nico’s, both of them holding on to Travis’ waist, guiding him.

“Fuck, Travis… gah….hah…”

“Come on… Get it… Come, Travis...“

 

Travis’ groan is muffled by the pillow, flopped on his stomach over fresh sheets.

“What did he say?” Nico asks, reappearing with an additional pillow under each arm.

“He said his ass hurts,” Connor snickers, playing with tufts of curly hair atop Travis’ head.

Travis shakes him off, turning his face to the side so he could be heard. “Go out with a bang, they said. It will be fun, they said.”

“ _ You _ said that.” Nico chucks a pillow at his face.

“I know,” Travis cries, pathetic.

Connor pats his shoulder consolingly. “Well, get some rest. I’m sure Chiron wouldn’t mind you staying one more night at camp.”

“Terrible idea to send an injured man to battle,” Nico chips in, settling on Travis’ other side.

“Right.” Travis buries his head under a pillow, muttering.

Nico stared at Connor when Travis didn’t budge. “And that was…?”

“He said wake him up for dinner.”

“Ah.”

Connor fluffs up his own pillow. “And since my brother is chock full of bright ideas, I say we take a nap as well, Nics. What do you say?”

Nico gives a serious nod. “I can totally get behind that.”

From under the pillow, Travis snorts.

“Get out!” Connor half-shouts, half-laughs at him.

“This is my cabin,” Nico says coolly, laying down.

Connor concedes, careful to avoid tender areas when he throws a leg around Travis, snuggling close to sleep.


End file.
